Jumanji With The Twist
Yes, you saw right. One day, I'm gonna do a fanmake of one of my favorite Robin Williams films, Jumanji...with some of my own twists, Here's a decent cast...so far...because I need some help, too. Cast *Alan Parrish-- Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967 with a few twists) *Sarah Whittle-- Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book 2) *Extras-- Ranja (The Jungle Book 2) *Judy Shepherd-- Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Peter Shepherd-- John and Michael Darling (Peter Pan; with John being the main Peter and Michael being an extra) *Peter as an Monkey-- Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Young Alan Parrish-- Young Simba (The Lion King) *Young Sarah Whittle-- Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Aunt Nora-- Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Carl Bentley-- Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Extras-- Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Van Pelt-- Sir Brian Clayton (Tarzan; as a reference to Brian Blessed, Clayton's voice actor) *Extra-- Phido (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Sam Parrish-- Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Carol-Anne Parish-- Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Bats-- Bats (The Rescuers and The Emperor's New Groove) *Mosquitoes-- Wasps (The Ant Bully) *Monkeys-- King Julien XIII and the Lemurs (Madagascar Sega) and King Louie and Bandar-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Lion-- Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; with Tabaqui the Jackal as an extra) *Plants-- Audrey II AKA Twoey (Little Shop of Horrors) *Stampede-- Colonel Hathi and his Elephants (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book 2), Rhinos (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Zebras (Madagascar 2: Escape Two Africa) *Pelican-- Young Bambi (Bambi; 1942/Bambi II) *Crocodile-- Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Spiders-- The Ant Colonys (Antz/A Bug's Life/The Ant Bully) *Bum's Dog - Blue (w/ Magenta and Green Puppy as an Extra) (Blue's Clues) *Shoe Factory Bum - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Mrs. Thomas - Serena (Pokémon XY) *Billy Jessup - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Exterminator - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd (Peter and Judy's Parents) - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Two French Girls - Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Caleb - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Benjamin - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mrs. Magruder - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Frank - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Bill - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Construction Worker - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Paramedics - Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Gun Salesman - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Louise - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Extras (Animals who Actually Join in the Game)-- Humphrey and Kate (Alpha and Omega; with Kate being Mowgli's adopted sister), Gray and Pashu (The Jungle Book; OC with Pushu being Mowgli's adopted brother), Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Lucky (The Jungle Book 2), Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest), Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy (The Jungle Book), Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Terk and Tantor (Tarzan) and Louis and Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *And One Last Extra-- Kaa (The Jungle Book) Category:KingHuffman Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs